


【all琛】姐姐

by ershisimingyueqiao



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ershisimingyueqiao/pseuds/ershisimingyueqiao
Summary: ●35/75/95 洁癖避雷●双性琛●公交车play
Relationships: all琛, 任豪×姚琛, 张颜齐×姚琛 - Relationship, 焉栩嘉×姚琛
Kudos: 19





	【all琛】姐姐

晚高峰。

嘈杂的人声和车的引擎声交织在一起，好像在他耳边形成一张巨网。张颜齐的声音从网洞钻出来：“姐姐，放松。”

姚琛的耳朵跟着这句话变红了。他攥紧粉红的裙摆，膝间也透出一点粉红。

公交上，人挨人，人挤人，已经完全不需要扶手就能站稳。这正是合了姚琛的心意，他没占到座，用手勾着头顶的环子就会露出纤细的腰肢，倒是张颜齐一直在耳边说：“姐姐，牵着吊环吧。”

姚琛不听话，此时的公交还算平稳，偶尔有几下晃动，便作对一样的立在人群中央。

不对劲。

姚琛感觉到了不对劲。臀部有了被抚摸的触感，一开始他也没当回事，以为是不经意的碰触。但是，现在那手沿着他的臀缝向下摸去，他不得不把裙摆又往下拽了拽，身体因为恐惧微微的颤动起来。

“好好享受，姐姐。”

张颜齐似是听到了他游丝般的细吟，在耳机那端轻轻的笑了两声，说着这样的话。

身后的男人愈发嚣张了。

骨节分明的手沿着腿根探进粉色的蕾丝三角裤里，在肉缝处摩擦，掀起一阵阵下体的痉挛。姚琛整个人触电一样的颤抖了一下，那男人丝毫没有收敛，另一只手附上了他的臀瓣，反复揉捏起来。

姚琛没敢回头，放开捏住裙摆的手背过去捂在正在侵犯他的手背上，给了个撒娇式的警告。男人没有停下动作，还在他的臀上游走着。他使劲扒了扒男人的手。

男人似乎靠近了些，趴近他的耳边：  
“你装什么？穿着这样的衣服出门不就是为了勾引人么？”  
濡湿的呼吸喷洒在耳廓，姚琛不由得抖了抖，敏感的脖颈被激起一小片潮红。

水手服和超短裙是张颜齐给他选的。张颜齐说：“姐姐，你穿这身特别好看。”

他都想象不到自己有多好看的那种好看。

张颜齐喜欢让他变得淫荡。张颜齐是怎么说的来着——发骚淫荡是美丽的，是人的本性，不该被束缚。

张颜齐喜欢叫他姐姐——他长了两个器官，一个象征着男性，一个象征着女性——他便就这么听着。

张颜齐喜欢用令他耻辱的语句挑逗他——骚货、骚逼、千人骑万人操、被玩烂了……

张颜齐喜欢看他羞涩又抑制不住发情的样子——所以他必须在张颜齐面前，表现出自己根本就不具有的风骚一面，以取得他的满意。

他？

他喜欢张颜齐。

男人微凉的指尖没入蜜穴。姚琛几乎要惊呼出声，下意识地想要逃离。张颜齐的声音又传过来：“姐姐，放松，享受点。”

姚琛知道张颜齐想让他干什么或被干什么，张颜齐的声音好像有魔力，让他软下身子，被一个陌生男人侵犯着。

男人的指头在玄圃里刮着圈子，他感觉自己真的要软下来了，只能往旁边的栏杆处靠了靠，伸了一只手抓住。

只要不被人发现……只要不被人发现。

姚琛这么安慰自己。他不是一个开放的人，纵使张颜齐对他百般训练，他也没办法像张颜齐的前女友们那样抛下自己全部的尊严去取悦于男人。他终究是知羞的。可能也正是这一点激起了张颜齐的兴趣，他乐于亲手培养出一个骚货。

公交车好像经过了什么减速带，突然颠簸起来。男人刚刚探入第二根指头，便随着车的颠簸向上顶去。

“唔……”姚琛闷喘。被张颜齐玩过无数次的穴到底也怕突然的扩张和侵入，况且刚才那一下还顶在了他的g点上。男人似乎找到什么乐子，将手指一次次地抽插起来，每次都能正好顶到他的G点。

姚琛呜咽出声，下体带来的快感和在公共场合被性侵的羞耻和愧疚包裹着他。身子已经软的不能再软了，他本来就比正常人更敏感，现在在男人高超的技术下很快到达了顶点，意识开始恍惚起来。

“呜呜……不要……不要碰那里……”姚琛终于抑制不住自己哭了出来。男人的手飞速的又进出了几次，若无其事的抽走了。蜜穴渗出的糖浆已经将小内裤打的透湿，前面秀美的性器也在滴着白浊，爱液和精液顺着大腿流下去，沿着丝袜继续流着，像一汪不尽的清泉。

他感受到了身旁其他人的目光，迷蒙的意识里，他见到一对夫妻拉着一个四五岁打的小孩飞速的走下车，见到一个女孩子冲他啐了一口，见到几乎所有人都用鄙夷的眼神看着他……到站了，到什么站了？他是没有目的地的。所有人都看见了他的淫荡。这有什么关系呢？

脑子里的声音和耳边传来的声音交杂在一起：“这有什么关系呢？姐姐？”

他彻底放弃了维护自己的尊严，情欲充斥了他此刻的世界。

好空……必须要被填满。

姚琛扭过头，盯着那个他刚刚还恨得要命的男人。脸上出现缕缕晕红，眼里尽是求助和渴望的迷茫。

车上的人几乎走光了，只有零星的几个乘客和故作镇定的司机。那男人也不在乎什么，勾了勾嘴角，他知道面前的男孩已经发情了。

“操，操我……”

姚琛扭着腰，将整个人搭在男人身上，没有意识地吐出一些字眼。

男人把姚琛抱起来，放在空荡的座椅上。姚琛又扑过去，涨红的小脸上一片迷乱，将小舌伸进男人嘴里。男人享受着这个素昧平生的男孩的供奉。两条舌头像蛇一样纠缠在一起。

姚琛被亲的喘不上来气，急急地推了一下男人，细细地喘着气。男人坐到他旁边的座位上，一手揽过男孩，拽下男孩的粉色内裤，褪到潮湿的丝袜上。

姚琛的前端还在吐着白浊，女穴因为突然的暴露带来的刺激而又一次的潮涌。他疯狂地扭动着身子，试图用摩擦内壁来缓解喷涌的情欲。

“求求你……操我……”姚琛呜咽着说，泪水沿着小脸淌下，“操我……用几把操我吧……”

男人不想给他这么痛苦的解决。姚琛能感觉到蜜穴口被人扒开，也能听到耳边几个男人不同的声音。

“真好看……”

“这小骚货不禁干……光用指头就这样了……”

“是难得的阴阳人啊……”

其中有一个声音格外的出类拔萃：“姐姐，玩的开心。”

有……有性器出现在他的眼前。他忙像涸泽之鱼求取甘露一样爬过去含在嘴里，一点点的往里吞着。那性器的主人——现在也是他的主人——把坚硬的性器往他喉咙里狠狠一顶，他一个哆嗦，几乎想呕吐出来。那男人却毫不在意的继续抽插着，把他的嘴巴当成泄欲的工具，张颜齐也喜欢这么干。

揽着他的男人似乎解开了腰带，拉下牛仔裤的拉链，坚挺挺露出来，爆着青筋，但没有丝毫要进入的意思。他嘴里的男人也抽出硬挺，他又开始呜呜的低吟。

“呜呜……操我吧……”

“我是公交车，谁都能上……”

“我会被不认识的人用手指干到潮吹……”

他又把嘴凑上去，用舌尖绕着后来的男人的马眼转圈。着急地拽下自己的裙子，用渴望交合的蜜穴一次容纳了那根有着望而却步的长度的硬挺。男人的火热充满了他，让他一瞬间又达到了顶峰，整个人控制不住的痉挛起来。

男人扶住他，将他向上捧起又狠狠摔落，张颜齐也喜欢这么干。

嘴里的男人也开始狠狠的抽插，顶到最深再抽出，再顶进去，张颜齐也喜欢这么干。

他不记得自己高潮了多少次，不记得被射了多少次精，不记得晕过去了多少次，不记得到底过了多久。

“姐姐。”

不知道多少次睁开眼后，他终于看到了那双熟悉的下垂眼。

“姐姐一定很累吧，我这就带姐姐回家。”

张颜齐牵起姚琛，用纸巾抹了抹他脸上尚未干涸的精液。姚琛只知道迷迷糊糊的跟着，哪怕是意识不清的情况下，他也坚定的认为这个男人是绝对可靠的。

水手裙和丝袜已经被撕裂，可怜地挂在他的腰上和腿上。张颜齐把仅剩的一点也拽掉，看着姚琛失神的面容，温柔地说：“姐姐，你现在好美。”

张颜齐抱起几乎全裸的男孩，走下早已没人了的公交。

“白色系任豪，如有需要，打xxxxxxxxxxx找我。”

“焉栩嘉，xxxxxxxxxxx。”

张颜齐抱着姚琛：“姐姐你看，他们留电话了呢。肯定是想再干姐姐一次呀。”

“姐姐，你愿意吗？”

姚琛定定地看着眼前的男人，低头按下了电话。

既然他喜欢，自己再怎么样又有什么关系呢？

end


End file.
